Rogue
Rogue Personality Rogue is an uncertain and insecure teenager, not the voluptuous bombshell she grew to be in the comics. She isolates herself from other people because of her mutant ability which prevents her from making any physical contact with people. Rogue's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic and alarmingly defensive. As a result of her isolation, Rogue has trouble trusting people. Since joining the X-Men, Rogue has become closest with her roommate Kitty and maintains a crush on the X-Men's field leader, Scott. Although she recently showed interest in Magneto's henchman Gambit as they both realized that they had a great deal in common (including adopted parents who prefer to nurture their powers rather than them), and are now friends if nothing else, though there seems to be more to it than that. However, Rogue is also very intelligent. She had two separate classes with Scott Summers, who is a year older than her - meaning that she has jumped forward a year in at least two of her classes, possibly more. She also seems to be quite well-read, as she recognized a quotation by Beast from Shakespeare's Hamlet. Physical Appearance Rogue has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Rogue's most frequently-seen outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves cover her hands and easily come off when Rogue needs them to. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth. She has on occasion worn over this a long, dark brown coat. In her second outfit, Rogue shows more skin as she wears a dark purple halter top, long purple gloves that come up almost to her shoulders, and a knee length skirt covered with a white chain that hangs around her waist. Knee high boots are worn, and a light purple scarf protects her neck, and chest areas. Her third outfit is less dressy, and a little less gothic. She wears a purple shirt tied at the front and it falls on to her shoulders, showing some skin. Underneath the shirt is her black halter top. Either black or really dark blue jeans are worn instead of a skirt. They have tears around her knees. Sneakers are worn instead of boots. Again, gloves protect her hands from her power. In her X-Men uniform, Rogue wears a dark navy blue bodysuit. Gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of her shoulders, while a green platelet goes around her bust area. A gold utility belt also marking the "X" logo goes around her waist, while small platelets protect her knees. Knee high boots are worn for shoes, and thick brown gloves worn on both hands. Powers and Abilities Rogue has the ability to absorb a person's life force through direct skin contact, acquiring the individual's memories, skills, powers, and a fraction of the individual's personality for a limited time. The longer she stays in contact with them the longer she retains the skills and abilities she absorbs. If she maintains contact for too long, she may put the other person in a coma or even kill them. However, Rogue retains memories for a much longer period. Even though the powers and skills she absorbs fade away, when Rogue touches, her mind retains a psionic imprint of every individual she has ever used her powers on. In the episode "Self Possessed", following the absorption of Mystique's shape-shifting abilities, all the previous personalities that Rogue has absorbed begin to struggle for control of her body, and she begins to assume the physical appearance as well as manifest their powers, such as among others Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Magneto, Cyclops, Multiple and Storm. Ultimately, she was able to use all the abilities she has ever absorbed for a brief period, though this posed considerable risk even to her, before Professor Xavier used his telepathic powers to wipe all the imprinted personalities from her mind. Later in the episode "Dark Horizon, Part 1" Rogue absorbed and consciously used the powers of the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Magneto's Acolytes, Showing that with time and development she may be able to access past abilities and skills she has absorbed. Early Life At the age of four, Rogue was adopted by Mystique, but was never aware and believed she had been adopted by Irene Adler, her guardian, and lived in Caldecott County Mississippi. This is where Rogue grew up and where she considers home. As Irene had foreseen the form Rogue's powers would take, they also took extensive steps to ensure Rogue's isolation from contact with others as much as possible. She never knew her real parents or her real name, always going by "Rogue". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:X-Men Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Bayville High Students Category:Xavier Institute Students